


The Most Important Things in Life

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Come Back to me series, F/M, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara and Leonard face a new challenge; much different from those that they had faced before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I am adding to the Come Back to me universe SO MUCH lately!  
> I have written this a long time ago, and i wanted to post it for a while.  
> I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it!  
> Also, a big thank you to the AMAZING PANDArt who helped me get over the hesitation i had and post this!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

~~

The day Sara Lance found out that she was pregnant started off as any other.

She rose early from her bed with the sound of fresh omelet and her favorite coffee coming from the kitchen. She putted on her robe to shield herself from the cold of February and walked to the man who was sitting in a stool and was drinking his tea.

“Good Morning, sleepyhead.” Leonard said and pulled Sara to his arms for a hug.  Sara nuzzled her nose on his neck and took in the familiar smell of oak wood. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”  

“Well, I wouldn’t really consider myself tanned.” She said as she slid in the stool next to him and took her coffee mug in hand. “But never the less I am feeling fine.”

She gave him reassuring smile and he passed her plate with the vegan omelet.

Usually she would squeal from joy and devour the whole plate in minutes, but at that moment her favorite breakfast was giving her a strange feeling.

Sara felt the growl in her stomach and in a second she was running to the bathroom and emptying last night’s dinner in the toilet bowl.

Leonard was next to her immediately and when she was done she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

“Are you really okay?” He asked again; worry evident on his voice.

“Yeah…I’m fine…this shouldn’t have happened…” She muttered, mostly to herself. “Maybe I ate something last night and it messed with my stomach, Len. It’s probably nothing.”

“You had a salad for dinner, Sara.” He stated. “This is not normal. You were in the League twice, for Christ’s sake. You don’t get an upset stomach.”

“I’m not made from steel. I am a person. I can get an upset stomach.” She snapped at Leonard, with tears welling in her turquoise eyes.

“Okay.” He stated simply. “But can you go to a doctor to check it out if this continues?”

“Alright; but I am telling you Len, this is a one-time thing. Probably the salad.” She replied reassuringly, even though Sara knew that she was only trying to reassure herself.

But it wasn’t a one-time thing.

From that first day and beyond, every time she ate something she would throw it up. She was successful in hiding it from Leonard the first one week.

After a while, Leonard was starting to see the signs.

She was white as a sheet, she barely ate anymore and she was always tired.

Two weeks later; sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a doctor’s office without Leonard being there with her, Sara had never felt more vulnerable in her life.

_“You are pregnant, Mrs. Snart.”_

The moment the words left the doctor’s mouth, Sara felt everything slowing down suddenly.

The first thing that she had felt was the fear; it had been creeping inside her veins. She had never felt more fear than that moment in her entire life.

The last time she had ever felt fear was in when she fell down that roof.

After that, all fear was gone.

She was not scared of death anymore; she had experienced it.

Now she was afraid of something totally different.

She was scared of and _for_ the life that was now growing inside of her.

Sara sat in that chair frozen and let the tears falls down her cheeks.

She had been with Leonard for five years, married him and loved him with all of her being just as he loved her.

But they had never spoken about a child, a family between them.

It was something that they always avoided to bring up, even though in the back of her mind Sara wondered what it would be like.

A little boy or a little girl; or maybe both, running in the apartment that was too big for just the two of them.

She never brought it up though; in any conversation. Sara knew the relationship that Leonard had with his father and how much it changed him and Lisa.

Now what would he say, when she would stand across him and tell him that in nine months he would have to take on that role? Would he flee? Would he forget all about her and their child?

She walked home slowly, as if her feet were trying to walk her but her mind kept yelling “No”.

It was late afternoon when she arrived at the apartment, but Leonard had yet to return from S.T.A.R Labs.

She slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top; deciding that yoga was her only option at calming down, now that drinking was not an option. 

When the door opened and she heard male footsteps echo in the living room, she was doing the tree pose while keeping her eyes closed.

She felt Leonard’s arms slip on her waist and his lips trailing kisses down her exposed neck.

Immediately she tensed and opened her eyes; stepping away from Leonard.

His eyebrows furrowed as the blonde sat in the couch and crossed her legs, eye meeting the carpet. 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned softly, but he was met in silence as he settled next to her in the sofa. “Is something wrong? Is it Quentin; Dinah?”

“No, they’re fine…” Sara whispered and her hand went to her jacket’s pocket that was sprawled next to her. She took out the paper and unfolded it.

She handed it to Leonard who looked confused, as he started reading.

Once he was done, he mainly reacted as she did.

He just sat there motionless and looked at the paper, as if to make sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks at him.

_“Mrs. Snart, we are happy to inform you that you are in the fourth week of your pregnancy.”_

His eyes widened as he looked at her with his lips parted.

“Are you sure…?” He choked out and only then he Sara noticed that his hands were shaking.

“Yeah…” She mumbled and her hands reached to grab the paper. Her eyes met his and she suddenly felt the tears roll.

Leonard stared at her until the tears turned to sobs as she read the words again and again. 

Sara felt strong arms wrap around her body and then she was crying in Leonard’s chest.

“Leonard, I am so sorry.” Sara cried. “I thought we were being careful and we have never talked about having a family…” Leonard’s hand smoothed her blonde hair, but the tears kept on coming never the less.

“This is unexpected.” He stated softly. “And it’s a good thing; it is going to be…”

“But Len, your nightmares…My bloodlust and…and your father…” Sara remarked as Leonard layed on the couch and pulled her body against his.

“I know.” He replied and his fingers laced with hers. “And we can work through everything. We have been through worse. I know it will be hard, but I will have you with me. And I don’t want it any other way.”

She smiled up at him and he pressed a kiss on her lips. 

“I love you.” He told her and a smile crossed his face.

“I love you too.” Sara responded; nuzzling her nose on the man’s neck. “And I know that you will be the best father our baby could ever ask for; and don’t ever doubt it.”

He smiled; with a real smile he only kept for her.

Luck wasn’t always on their side.

Sara’s morning sickness made her restless some days and unable to eat.

Other days she had so moody, that she told Leonard to stay at Mick’s. But at night he always came back and cuddled with her.

The nights though, were a totally different issue.

Sometimes, Leonard stayed awake for days to avoid the images he saw once he closed his eyes.

_Sara; bruised, with her bump bloody, yelling for him._

_A child’s cry, the sound of a hand slapping a cheek._

Cradling Sara’s growing stomach helped him; and at that night when she poked his forearm and whispered for him to get up he knew that something wasn’t right.

Everything after that was a blur.

The next thing he knew he was holding his daughter in his arms; a perfect little rosy creature with cheeks and eyes like his.

He observed the little girl that had her little hand wrapped around his finger and smiled.

She was worth everything they had been through.

Being in that hospital room with his wife and daughter made everything totally unimportant.

Every moment of pain and torture that they had lived to find their way back to each other seemed to fade away.

“Do you want her?” Leonard asked as he noticed his wife staring at him.

“No, you look really cute with her.” Sara whispered and rested her head against his shoulder. “I say we enjoy all the sleep that we can get, because I think we won’t be getting any for some long time.”

Rosemary Aurora Snart was a pretty quiet baby, as Sara thought; but she quickly came to realize that her husband took care of their sleepless daughter as she was deep in slumber.

They sat together after then, holding their daughter until she fell asleep and most days, Leonard would sleep with her in his arms and Sara would snap a picture.

And there was nothing better than to fall asleep next to her own little family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in again and PLEASE leave a kudo and/or a comment to tell me your opinion!  
> I am super cheesy when i post baby fics; so basically 60% of the time!  
> Prompt fics coming soon!


End file.
